Disparaitre
by Arumbaya
Summary: -"il se sentait engourdi, comme dans le brouillard, comme si tous les évènements de ces dernières heures s’étaient déroulés au ralenti. " *SPOILER SAISON 5*


_Note :__ nouvelle petite fic pas trop top qui prend place directement après le 5x24 lorsque House entre à Mayfield. Bon, j'ai pris mes libertés avec les hôpitaux psy, je suis sûrement dans le faux, mais comme je n'ai jamais été internée (ça ne saurait tarder ^^)…vous excuserez mes erreurs. Je suis consciente de la plupart d'entre elles (je pense) mais, c'était plus pratique de les ignorer xD._

_Oh et vous excuserez le titre aussi…pourri, je sais…mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucun talent pour trouver les titres…pitoyable._

_P.S : on va encore me reprocher de faire ressortir que le négatif, mais là je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement avec les dernières images qu'on a de House…_

_Enjoy !_

----------------------------------------------------------

Il regarda Wilson un instant avant que la porte ne se referme. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le claquement de celle-ci résonna dans le hall vide. Il avait pensé paniquer une fois coincé dans cette bâtisse aux allures de manoir maléfique. Mais à vrai dire, il se sentait engourdi, comme dans le brouillard, comme si tous les évènements de ces dernières heures s'étaient déroulés au ralenti. Il subissait les choses plus qu'il ne les vivait.

On le mena à l'accueil. La jeune femme (la directrice en déduisit-il) débitait un flot incessant de paroles et pas une ne parvenait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau tourmenté. Les infirmiers étaient eux aussi toujours là, l'encadrant étroitement. Deux colosses inébranlables en blouse blanche au regard aussi inexpressif qu'une huitre restée trop longtemps hors de l'eau. Pourquoi les infirmiers des hôpitaux psychiatriques avaient-ils toujours l'air de brutes sans cervelle ?! Peut-être leur faisait-on subir un lavage de cerveau afin qu'ils soient imperméables à la folie à laquelle ils étaient confrontés quotidiennement. En tout cas, cela avait du marcher pour ces deux là parce qu'ils l'entouraient si étroitement qu'il aurait pu compter les points noirs que celui de gauche semblait posséder en grand nombre. N'avaient-ils donc pas remarqué qu'il était estropié et qu'il ne pouvait par conséquent pas s'enfuir en courant ?!

_« Mr ?!...Mr ! »_

Une voix finit par le faire sortir de sa torpeur. La femme derrière le bureau semblait s'adresser à lui. On ne la voyait presque pas derrière la banque tant elle était petite. Des lunettes étaient perchées sur le bout de son nez et elle semblait être le stéréotype même de la secrétaire aigrie. Légèrement perdu, il regarda autour de lui. La directrice n'était plus là. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie. Par contre, les deux sphinx étaient toujours là, derrière lui, bien qu'à une distance plus raisonnable. Bien sûr, Amber était là elle aussi, assise sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée. Pourquoi diable y avait-il une salle d'attente dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?! Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment autant de fous que ça ? Il reporta son attention sur la petite chose derrière le comptoir, ne se donnant pas la peine de parler pour lui assurer qu'elle avait toute son attention.

_« Remplissez ça SVP »_

Elle fit glisser un formulaire devant lui. Il attrapa un stylo qui trainait un peu plus loin.

« Non – Prénom »

Jusque là, rien de terrible. Il posa le stylo sur la feuille et tenta d'écrire mais le stylo n'avait visiblement plus d'encre. Il regarda la secrétaire qui, plongée dans un dossier, ne s'aperçut de rien. Il n'avait aucune envie de déranger la harpie qui semblait sommeiller en elle. Mais il se lança quand même.

_« Excusez-moi… »_ sa voix était rauque et faible.

La femme leva brusquement la tête, ses petits yeux agressifs lançant des éclairs. Ouch ! La harpie était déjà là.

_« Le stylo… »_

Sans un mot, elle posa un autre stylo devant lui. Comment quelqu'un qui travaillait dans un hôpital psychiatrique pouvait-il être aussi froid et aussi désagréable ? Dans un coin de son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait ressembler à ça lorsqu'il travaillait à la clinique. Du moins, l'ancien lui devait ressembler à ça. A présent…il n'était même plus sûr de qui il était.

Il finit par venir à bout du formulaire sans autre incident. Il n'avait pas fini de le remettre à la harpie que ses deux « gardes du corps » le poussaient dans une salle un peu plus loin. Dépourvue de fenêtres, elle était éclairée par deux néons agressifs placés au plafond, qui diffusaient une vive lumière blanche qui donnait à la pièce un aspect irréel. Sur la droite, une table en formica (du genre de celle de votre grand-mère) prenait tout le pan de mur et une caisse en plastique marquée « House » reposait dessus. A part cela, la pièce était vide. House n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir en courant et de revoir la lumière du jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, il devait se soigner d'abord…et puis il était estropié donc…

Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et laissa son sac tomber à ses pieds. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce. Il fit face aux deux colosses.

_« Pas d'affaires personnelles. »_ dit l'un d'eux d'une voix très grave.

Ces hommes semblaient avoir été programmés pour effectuer quelques taches en particulier et ne voyaient pas plus loin que ça.

_« Je n'ai rien. »_ dit House en tâtant ses poches dans une pseudo-fouille au corps.

Celui aux points noirs s'approcha de lui en deux enjambées.

_« Il faut qu'on vous fouille »_

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit une paire de mains de la taille de battoirs à linge le fouillaient presque rageusement, s'immisçant dans des endroits qu'il aurait préféré garder privés.

_« Le sac aussi » _dit-il alors que House remettait ses chaussures._ « Et vous devez enlever les lacets de vos chaussures. »_

_« Vous avez peur que je me suicide ? Si je suis venu ici ce n'est pas pour réaliser ce que j'aurais pu faire chez moi. Pas besoin de se faire interner pour ça. »_ répliqua t-il, sérieusement exaspéré par la procédure.

Les deux infirmiers le regardèrent sans dire un mot. House aurait presque pu voir ses paroles rebondir sur eux comme la pluie sur un pare-brise. Il enleva rageusement ses lacets et les jeta dans la caisse à son nom.

_« On doit vous prendre votre canne »_

House fit volte-face. Comment osaient-ils ?

_« J'ai besoin de ma canne, je suis handicapé… »_

_« Pas d'objet personnel »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Vous en aurez une autre. »_

_« Mais pas la mienne. »_

_« Pas d'obj… »_

_« Ouais, ouais, pas d'objets personnels ! Je sais. Mais dites, rassurez-moi, je peux garder mon slip quand même ? »_

Points Noirs s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa canne des mains et la plaça dans la caisse. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait une partie de lui-même. Il le débarrassa de son sac alors que l'autre le poussait vers la sortie. Il fit quelques pas, boitant plus que jamais.

_« Je ne peux pas marcher sans ma canne »_

Ca lui faisait physiquement mal de dire ces mots. Les infirmiers se regardèrent puis désignèrent un fauteuil roulant dans un coin de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il se laissa tomber dedans et l'un des deux commença à le pousser. Lequel des deux, il ne saurait le dire parce que le sentiment d'impuissance qui le saisissait lui avait fait fermer les yeux.

Ils sortirent de la salle, House enfoncé dans son fauteuil dans l'espoir de disparaitre tant il détestait se sentir aussi faible. Tant physiquement que mentalement.

Au bout du couloir se tenait Amber, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Voili voilou ! Alors ? Pas top hein ? :S (peut-être dû au fait que je l'ai écrite tard un soir…)_

_Faut que je réécrive qqch sur son internement…._

_Ah et je voulais vous dire: pour ceux qui attendent une suite d' "Hemorrhage", je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. J'ai quelques idées mais j'ai peur que cela enlève l'intensité d' "Hemorrhage"... donnez moi votre avis.  
_


End file.
